Fire Emblem Sings!
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Yaoi first chap.! What happens when Fire Emblem meets music? Chaos... and this! (I'm sleep-deprived, shush!)
1. Lucius 'Forgotten'

"Fire Emblem Sings!"

A/n:... I can't think of a good title. NOT IN SCRIPT FORMAT, SO IT WON'T BE DELETED! HA! Most of the songs are by Evanescence/Avril Lavigne So...Yeah. I dun own FE or the songs. And it's modern-ish timed, but the audience still wear their normal clothes.

The room was filled to capacity. All the soldiers and some of the villains were there either to sign or to watch. The tactician, Lindsay, stood on stage, waiting for everyone to get to their seats. Looking behind the curtain for a moment, she said. "Guess what?! There's a full house today!"

"...Really?"

"No pressure, buddy, you'll do great!"

As the latest arrival, Ephidel, sat down, the lights darkened and a spotlight fell onto the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome to the first ever singing showcase in Elibe! Give a rousing round of applause for out first contestant singing 'Forgotten' by Avril Lavigne! I hear he had something to say to someone, and will say it in song! Give it up for Lucius!"

As she stepped to the side, said monk stepped out shyly, and everyone clapped. He smiled and took the microphone.

"...Um.. This goes out to Lord Raym-I mean, Raven..."

Everything went quiet and music began to play. Raven sank in his seat and covered his face.

"I'm giving up

On everything because you messed me up

Don't know how much you screwed it up

You never listen, that's just to bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget you were the one that was wrong

I know I need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me,

yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten?

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it not you never got it

Do you get it now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah..."

The monk paused during the song and glanced at raven, smirking, with a look that said 'Well, do you get it now?'

"Gotta get away,

There's no point in thinking about yesturday

It's too late now it won;t ever be the same

We're so different now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten?

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it not you never got it

Do you get it now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah..

I know I wanna run away

Know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

Only I could run away

Run away

I told you what I wanted

Told you what I wanted

What I wanted

But I was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

Never again!

Have you forgotten?

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it not you never got it

Do you get it now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah..

Have you forgotten?

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it not you never got it

Do you get it now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah..

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah...."

As the song wound to a close, everyone looked at Raven, who had practically melted into the carpet by this time. The monk spun on his heel and walked backstage.

"....Whatever... Now, after a brief interception, our next singer will take the stage..."

While everyone stood to go and chat outside, Raven headed backstage to talk to Lucius. Thankfully, no one noticed him.

"Lucius!"

"...Raven?"

The monk, who was sitting on the couch backstage, reading, glanced up.

"...Did you mean that... that song, I mean...?"

"...Yes, Raven. Do you get it? I said I loved you and it took you so long to comprehend I meant it that we were so different. It IS to late now, and it never WILL be the same."

Raven sat by him and took his hand softly. "...I'm sorry, anyway...."

"...It won't heal the wounds you cut..."

"...I know..."

Releasing the monk's hand, the sorrowful mercenary returned to the seating are and slid into his seat, barely having the heart to watch the next act.

"Alright, everyone!" said ever-cheerful tactician, "Please welcome..."

-=-To be continued...-=-

A/N: There's a story behind every song! Yes, there;a Yaoi once, but I had to put it in sooner rather than later. Who's the next contestant? You will see...


	2. Jaffar 'Tourniquet'

"Fire Emblem Sings!"

A/N: Part two!

"...Please welcome Jaffar singing 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence!"

There were mutters in the crowd, and Nino tilted her head, curiously. She'd never heard this song, and she'd very rarely heard Jaffar speak, much less sing. She sat up attentively as Jaffar walked onto the stage and took the microphone from the stand.

"I tried, to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring,

Crimson regret

And betrayal

I'm dying,

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I to lost?"

Everyone stared at the assassin, mouths wide open. Two reasons, he was singing, and he sang GREAT.

"My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you, remember me?

Lost for so long?

Will you be on the other side,

Or will you forget me?

I'm dying,

Praying

Bleeding

And screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I to lost?

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds

Cry for the grave

My soul cries

For deliverance

Will I be

Denied?

Christ,

Tourniquet

My suicide"

As the ending music played, Nino assumed an confused look. Jaffar wasn't religious... or was he?

The tactician took the microphone from Jaffar, smiling broadly, as always. "Alright! Now, after another brief interception, we'll welcome out next singer!"

Everyone, once again, filed out. Nino walked up to the stage, and Lindsay nodded, giving her permission to speak to Jaffar.

"Jaffar?" she said, parting the curtains, only to see the back of Jaffar's cape... thing.

"Jaffar?!"

"..."

The assassin had fallen to silence again. She tugged his cape. "I didn't know you were religious!"

If this were an anime show, Jaffar would, undoubtedly, anime fall.

"... I am, mildly."

"... oh... about that last part of the song... did you mean it?"

The assassin nodded.

"... You want to die?"

"... Somewhat..."

"Jaffar!"

She embraced him from behind, best she could. He was taller, and older. "I don't want you to die!"

"Psst! Back to your seat, Nino!"

Nino turned and looked at the tactician, and nodded, walking out and slipping into her seat, looking at the stage still. "Jaffar..."

Alright! Give a rousing round of applause for..."

-=-TBC!-=-

A/N: Muhahaha! Who shall sing next?


	3. Matthew 'Hello'

"Fire Emblem Sings!"

A/N: PPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTT THREE!

"...Please welcome Matthew, singing 'Hello' be Evanescence!"

Handing the microphone to the sandy haired thief the microphone, the tactician once again stepped from the stage, clapping.

"...This goes out to someone that could not be here tonight. .... Leila."

The music began playing slowly, and Matthew began singing the song dedicated to the lady spy he had loved with all of his heard.

"Playground school bell rings

Again

Rain clouds come to play

Again

Has no one told you she's..."

His voice cracked and someone paused the music while he swallowed, then nodded.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing

Hello...

I am your mind

Giving you someone to talk to

Hello..."

He shakily swallowed, the tactician looked at him, concerned. He shook his head and continued the song.

"If I smile and don't'

Believe

Soon I know I'll wake

From this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello...

I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide

Don't cry..."

Those that had heard the song looked at Matthew, thinking 'There is n o WAY he's scaling those high notes.

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping"

He took a deep breath, "Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of yesturda-ay..."

Clapping. Louder clapping. And a standing ovation. Two reasons, he nailed those high noted, and he sang about such a Sensative subject as Leila's death. He smiled and slowly disappeared backstage. The tactician took the stage once again, grinning, "Give it up for Matthew, huh? Well, we don;t have time for a brief intercerption this time, so give it up for our next singer..."

A/N: I couldn;t think of anyone to comfort Matt! Sorry! So.... please review? Flkames will be used to toast marshmallows for the snack stand.


	4. Eliwood 'May It Be'

"Fire Emblem Sings!"

A/N: Third part!

"Please welcome, Eliwood singing 'May It Be' by Enya from Lord of the Rings!"

The red-haired noble stepped onto the stage, and took the microphone. Everyone stared. HOW was he going to pronounce the elvish-or-whatever words in that song. The music started playing and everyone waited, and then Eliwood's voice was slowly heard as he started to sing the song.

"May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh, how far you are from home

Morniëë utúúliëë (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Morniëë alantiëë (darkness has fallen) ..."

There was staring and open mouth;'s as the noble pronounced the foreign words flawlessle, without even a pause to ponder over them.

"A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

Aa When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Morniëë utúúliëë (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Morniëë alantiëë (darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

Clapping was heard as Eliwood smiled and slipped the microphone back in the stand and walked behind the curtain.

"Alright! Good job there, Elly! Now, since again out time is short, we will move along to our fifth singers tonight, a duet! Welcome..."

A/N: Again, no story because I'm tired and school just started back, so.. ;;


End file.
